Mystery Mew
by UnknownFace0214
Summary: A story about a boy who wants to become a "Pokemon Master".
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Mew

Prologue

This story is about a boy named Arthur who saw a pink-creature when he was a child. He was only 3 years old when he saw the pink-creature so he doesn't remember what happened to the pink-creature. 5 years later a swarm of creatures suddenly fell from the sky and now was called "pokemon". 6 years later, pokeballs were created to catch pokemon. Pokemon gym battles and championship was created. Even a Pokemon High School was created.

Chapter 1

Arthur is now 14 years old and can go to high school and finally go become a pokemon master. Arthur has 3 pokemon the 1st one was Charizard who is really strong and the 2 other pokemon was unknown. On the 1st day of his high school life he bumbed into a girl that was really popular. Arthur apologized but that girl demanded for a pokemon battle and the one who loses serves the one who wins for life. Arthur agreed and now the battle begins the girl chose a Pikachu and Arthur chooses his Charizard. Arthur's Charizard easily defeated the Pikachu. The girl was really annoyed when his Pikachu fainted, then she sent out a wartortle because she thought she could win using the weakness of the Charizard. Arthur's Charizard easily won again. Now, the girl was really irritated and sent out a Lucario. The battle of Charizard and Lucario was intense. Suddenly, Lucario used an aura sphere to the weakened Charizard and the Charizard fainted. Arthur was disappointed and the girl said "hey sent out your next pokemon." Arthur then said "Sorry I lost I only have my Charizard." The girl was then angered and said "How could you go to this school if you only have one pokemon,this school only accepts trainers with three or more pokemons". Arthur didn't really want to use his 2nd pokemon but the girl forced her to. Arthur sent out his 2nd pokemon.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur brought out his next pokemon, which was a Shiny Dragonite. The girl was surprised by Arthur's second pokemon, but also was confident that she can defeat it using Lucario. Arthur didn't want them to know his third pokemon so he defeated the girl's Lucario easily using his Dragonite. After all of this the girl apologized and introduce herself. The girl said "I'm sorry for what has happened today, by the way my name is Cheska, what's yours?" Arthur said "It's alright, my name is Arthur, nice to meet you". After all this they went to their room and was surprised to know that they are both in the same class. Cheska was curious about Arthur's third pokemon so she asked her about it but Arthur didn't want to talk about it. After several minutes the teacher finally came. The teacher asked his students to introduce themselves and their pokemons. A boy named Kiel introduced himself, Kiel said "Hello, my name is Kiel, nice to meet you all". Then he showed his pokemons, the first was an Eevee, the second was Ninetails, and the third was Absol. Then after Kiel, a girl introduced herself to the class. The girl said "My name is Alice, I hope we all get along". She showed all of her pokemons and it was a Pikachu, a Venasaur, and a Skitty. Then Arthur introduced himself next. Arthur said "Hi, my name is Arthur, nice to meet you all". He showed his first two pokemons and everybody was surprised because his pokemons are really strong. Then, the teacher asked him "Why don't you show your third pokemon?" Arthur then said "I'm sorry teacher but my third pokemon is kept as a secret." The teacher was really mad so he challenged Arthur to a pokemon battle and if he wins Arthur will show his third pokemon. Arthur gladly accepted and instantly destroyed him using his Dragonite. The teacher then accepted Arthur's decision to not show his Third Pokemon. Then, dismissed the class and instantly made Arthur as the president of the class. The teacher said to them "The ones who wants to become president of the class will have to defeat Arthur." Nobody actually challenged Arthur after seeing his pokemons. Cheska talked to Arthur and said "Hi Arthur, wow you just destroyed our teacher's pokemon using only your Dragonite." Arthur then said "That was just luck." Arthur and Cheska walked to the dorms together and was surprised that they are roommates. Girls and Boys share the same dorm in this school. Cheska was really happy and said to Arthur with a smiling face "This may be fate that we are always together." Arthur then said while smiling "Maybe." Cheska blushed heavily and went to her bed. While she was sleeping, Arthur sent out his third pokemon, which was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur sent out his third pokemon, which was Mew. Mew is one of the few legendary pokemons that chooses its own trainer.

A few moments later, while Arthur is cleaning Mew, Cheska then woke up because of the noise.

Cheska was surprised to see a legendary pokemon with Arthur. So she asked Arthur why he had a Mew and keeps it a secret.

Arthur said to Cheska "This is a secret that I cannot tell to anyone, so please forget about all of this."

Cheska replied to Arthur "No, if you don't tell me why you have a Mew or why you keep it a secret I will tell it to everyone."

Arthur suggested that they have a Pokemon Battle and if Arthur loses he tells her the story. Cheska accepted but only in one condition, he only uses his Mew in battling.

Arthur gladly accepted, and the battle now begins.

Cheska chose her Pikachu first and her Pikachu was too afraid to fight. Arthur's Mew is playing around and Arthur isn't really taking this seriously.

Because of Pikachu being too afraid Cheska sent out her second pokemon, which was Wartortle.

Again her Wartortle is afraid. Cheska is really irritated and sent out her third pokemon which was Lucario.

Unlike her two pokemon Lucario isn't afraid of Mew. Arthur then was afraid because he hates Mew being hurt.

Arthur then forfeits from the battle and tells Cheska the story.

-6 years ago-

Arthur finally had his 1st pokemon, which was a Charmander. Arthur was really brave and ambitious and almost won every battle he fought. A few days later his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon and found a shiny Dratiny when he was strolling around. After a while he saw a pink-creature and recalled that he saw a pink-creature when he was a child. He then approached this pink-creature and it talked to him using telepathy. The pink-creature said via telepathy "Child you are the one I chose to become my trainer and my name is Mew, I hope you treat me well." Arthur didn't know that Mew was a legendary pokemon but gladly accepted but Mew also said "Don't tell anyone about me, I beg of you please." Arthur accepted Mew's decision and only sent Mew out when there is no person around.

-Back to the present-

Cheska was surprised about the story and promised not to tell anyone in one condition.

Arthur asked Cheska the condition and said that he will gladly accept it.

Cheska asked Arthur while blushing to become her boyfriend.

Arthur smiled and said "I will be glad to become your boyfriend."

-The next day-

Arthur greeted Cheska and Cheska blushed heavily and hides from him.

Cheska then shows up and also greeted Arthur and they both went to the classroom together.

Their classmates was surprised because yesterday they saw them fighting and now they act lovey-dovey in front of them.

After a while, the teacher finally came and greeted them. The teacher finally introduced himself to his class.

The teacher's name is Mark, the ex-gym leader of the city.

Arthur apologized to Mark for yesterday and Mark said "It's okay just do your best, president."

-Lunchbreak-

Arthur's classmate swarmed around him asking him to eat with them. Arthur said that he will be eating with Cheska.

Cheska blushed heavily and went to Arthur. Cheska said "Where do you want to eat?"

Arthur replied with a smile "Anywhere as long as were together."

Cheska hides behind Alice blushing and asked Alice to come with them. Alice accepted and Cheska also invited Kiel to come with them because she thought Arthur will be lonely being the only boy.

So the four of them went to the rooftop and ate their lunchboxes. Kiel being curious about Arthur and Cheska's lunchbox being the same.

Arthur said to Kiel "We have the same lunchbox because Cheska made one for me."

Kiel and Alice now was really curious and asked them if they were dating.

Cheska blushed and answered with a "Yes, we are dating."

Kiel and Alice were not as surprised because they are really close in the classroom.

After a while the bell finally rang and they went to their classroom.

-In the classroom-

Mark told them that they need officers for the class so they are going to have an election.

Mark also told them that the president and vice president is chosen by him and he chose Arthur as the President and Cheska as the vice president.

Then after a while the secretary and treasurer is finally chosen and they are Alice and Kiel.

After the election, Mark explained the tournament next month and they are going to have an elimination.

Mark also explained that the tournament needs a team of four.

So the students made groups of four and Arthur had a group with Cheska, Alice, and Kiel.

-After school-

Arthur told Cheska to go to the dorms without him because he needs to do something first.

Cheska went to the dorms without him and was thinking of what he needs to do.

Arthur went to his home and asked his parents to give him his other pokemons.

Arthur's parents were surprised and asked him why.

Arthur said that he needs his pokemons for the tournament next month and he missed his old pokemons.

Arthur's parent gave him his pokemons and asked not to use them very often.

Arthur accepted his parents decision to not use them often.

Arthur got back his 3 pokemons from his parents and he sent them all out in a quiet place.

To be continued


End file.
